


we've all gotta come home some days

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they ain't some sort of fine ladies no more</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've all gotta come home some days

**Author's Note:**

> triggers at end notes

They meet outside Winterfell, after dark.

It's a ruin of a thing now - crumbling stone and ashes left over. Plants have grown over it - grown over the beautiful rooms that they once took residence in, tohe rooms of their Lord and Lady parents, of their ashed Wolf King brother, their younger wolf brothers. No animals dare run in its ruins excluding the vermin. 

Sansa was told to come. 

A lemoncake was left in her rooms, and when she aksed Mya where it came from, the bastard girl only shrugged. When Sansa tore it open, in a fit of savagery, for how could it not bring up cold memories?, she found the note inside, the chicken scrawl she remembered well, despite the many years, telling her _winterfell dark._

Ignoring all of her common sense, ignoring all of even  _Mya's_ common sense, Sansa came. 

The girl - the woman in front of her - is not one whom Sansa recognised at first. 

Her hair is too short - her face too slim. Her eyes are too hooded, her body taller, rounded pleasantly, and a smirk rests on her lips. 

The smirk is what tells Sansa.

She'd seen the smirk too many times before - during or after mischief, sometimes even before. 

Sansa smirks also.

She's grown used to surpirse over the years, so used to it she had almost become the mask. 

"So," she announces. "I didn't think you'd come back."

"My sister is starting a rebellion," Arya's eyes are delightfully wicked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"But you're here for the world aren't you?" Sansa pouts, in a way she would of done before, a way that no doubt looks wrong on the seven and ten girl. "Aren't I doing this for the world?"

"You're not doing it for anyone but yourself," Arya grins, and it's dark and wicked and magical, because somehow, after all of this anger and bitterness, after this whole fucking world being against them, they've managed to finally, in some sort of miracle, understand each other.

"Good answer."

**Author's Note:**

> incest, as you may of been able to tell from the tags. also, pretty dark stark sisters (my fave)
> 
> what did you think? as always, let me know. sansa/arya is quickly becoming one of my faves


End file.
